(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention generally relates to wall-mounted audio controls and in particular to an audio control housing and a wall mountable receptacle for receiving the audio control and its housing.
Typically, in the past when installing home entertainment systems having audio controls mounted in the wall, a technician would turn an electrical box around and trace a cut-out on the wall. A plug would be removed from the sheetrock wall covering where marked, and the audio control would be installed in the opening. The audio control would then be cleated or otherwise screwed into the sheetrock wall covering. Over time, and due to frequent use of the audio control, the sheetrock would flake away and the audio control would become loose in the wall.
Since it is desirable to mount an audio control, near the speakers or equipment that are controlled thereby, the location of the wall mount may not always be the easiest for installation. When installing an audio control easiest for installation. When installing an audio control in an existing structure, versus new construction, extra care must be taken not to damage the wall; while at the same time mounting the control securely to the wall. The problem arises when trying to anchor a receptacle to a wall stud when the only access is an opening in the wall covering just large enough to receive the receptacle. Once installed, the audio control would be held in place merely by attachment to the wall covering, such as sheetrock. Over time and from frequent use, this too would cause the sheetrock to flake away and loosen.
Another problem with the prior art audio controls built for a wall mount is that there is potential damage from dust (e.g., sheetrock dust), fibers from wall insulation and dirt in general at a construction site.
Another prior art installation technique is to employ electrical junction boxes for housing the audio control. This normally works satisfactorily. However, it becomes more difficult when repairing or replacing the audio control. Moreover, it may be necessary to cut off the back of such junction boxes to fit certain audio control devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for an audio control and wall mount built expressly for supporting and housing an audio control. Moreover, there is a need for an audio control mount that allows easy removal and reinstallation for servicing or de-bugging a recently installed system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved audio control mounting for a wall, which audio control includes a modular receptacle therefor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wall-mount receptacle that allows for a quick and easy installation and screwless removal of an audio control.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved housing for use in mounting an audio control module into walls of various thicknesses.
These and other objects, which will become apparent as the invention is described in detail below, are provided by an apparatus for housing an audio control and for securing the audio control to a wall. The apparatus includes a wall-mounted housing securable to a wall stud. The wall-mounted housing also includes a pair of cleats on an inner surface thereof. An audio control housing is provided for supporting the audio control and for engagement of the audio control to the wall-mounted housing. The audio control housing includes flex fingers with ridges formed thereon, wherein the ridges are operative to retractably engage the cleats to secure the audio control housing within the wall-mounted housing.
Another feature of the apparatus is that the ridges may be formed on the flex fingers and set at different spacing apart so that the audio control housing may be engagably received within the wall-mounted housing set at different depths.
Still another feature of the apparatus is that the wall-mounted housing may include a first set of horizontal ribs spaced equally along the inside walls thereof and the audio control housing may include a second set of horizontal ribs spaced to receive the first ribs so as to guide the audio control housing during insertion thereof into the wall-mounted housing.
Yet another feature of the apparatus is that the audio control housing may include a pair of grooves on the inside top and bottom thereof for receiving edges of a PC board component of the audio control module. Thus, the audio control module is securely held inside of the audio control housing.
Still other objects and features of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein is shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive, and what is intended to be protected by Letters Patent is set forth in the appended claims.